Phantom Pirate Adventure
by SassySabrina16
Summary: When Captain Phantom returns on a long journey,he meets a butt-kicking girl that has no interests in guys,or dating.When another journey is made,Ember decides to join the crew,being the only girl in the ship. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First Fanfiction! So,I might make a few mistakes,grammar and spelling mistakes but please,try to enjoy it! I'll try to proof read before reading!And here's the summary!**

**Summary:**When Captain Phantom returns on a long journey,he meets a butt-kicking girl that has no interests in guys,or dating. (Just so you know,Ember is gonna be human on this story) When another journey is made,Ember decides to join the crew,being the only girl in the ship. A few months later,Danny's feelings are revealing,while Ember still carries no interests in him,until something changed her mind.

So yeah,something bad will happen,but it's a big twist. It might be Ember who gets captured,killed,or anything,or it might be Danny. Read to find out! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:Who's that Girl..?<p>

It was late afternoon,when a ship docked into the city of AmityVille. Relatives and others were all delighted to see their loved ones safe. Ember Mclain,a 14-year old girl,was walking with barefoot feet,but ripped clothings were wrapped around her ankle reaching up to her knee. Her dress was long halfway to her ankle,but is torn at the side. She wore a blue vest,a red hankerchief hat wrapped around her dark brown hair,that was filled with red highlights. A long sleeve that reached to her elbow,and her eyes,were bright blue-green,with a purple lipstick. She was beautiful looking but carries no interest in any man.

She walked normally to the ship to see her mother. She missed her so much. She had a long way to go,but with a little walking,she'll get there for a few minutes.

_Meanwhile,near the port.._

Captain Phantom stood up at the top of the ship,smiling deviously at every girl he sees. His best friend,Chip Skylark,stood behind him,carrying the treasure they found,but something caught everyone's attention.

"MOVE!", a mysterious man shoved Chip off the chest,making him slam his back on the floor. The man holding the gold,ran as fast as he could,until he felt something hit his head.. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw a beautiful teenager,looking at him,with angry eyes.

"Why.. hello missy.. Are you single?..",the man asked,smirking.

Just then,Captain Phantom and Chip came running,but stopped when they both saw the whole town looking at the man,and a girl.

The man walked to the girl,with the treasure on his hand. The girl then clenched her fist,flipped high and kicked the treasure out of the man's hand,and kicked his shoulder! The man fell back,groaning and he held his shoulder,which he felt wet,and looked terrified of what he saw. Blood.

His eyebrows formed in an angry way,and he started to run to the girl,until the girl,clenched her fist,jumping high before he catches her. He ran to her,and tried to punch her. She dodged. He tried to kick her. She jumped high. He tried very hard to injure her,but he got tired of his failed attacks. The girl then backflipped and kicked his stomach,that sent him flying over to some water barrels.

The teenage girl,stood up straight,and walked to Captain Phantom,which finally,snapped out of his daydream.

"Here.. I have a feeling this belongs to you.. ", the girl handed him the treasure,which was in a black bag. Captain Phantom reached for the treasure,but accidently touched her hand.. She looked embarrassed,so she quickly pulled away,and ran away to find her mother.

Captain Phantom stood there,smiling like an idiot,and finally he asked his friend Chip Skylark,who's jaw was halfway to the floor.

"Daaamn,that girl was TOTALLY a butt-kicker! And she's freakishly SMOKIN' HOT!",Chip blurted out.

"I thought the same way. Who was that girl anyway..?",Captain Phantom questioned him. His mind quickly imagined her beautiful blue-green eyes,and her outfit,and every detail about her.

"I don't know,Danny. But I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her." Chip replied.

* * *

><p>HEY!So yeah,this is Chapter 1 and I hope you guys ENJOYED IT! And I might draw Ember in her pirate outfit,cause she kinda looks different. I know the beginning was suckish,cause I can't think of any beginning! So,if I have enough reviews,I'll post Chapter 2,as soon as possible! :) Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Day Everyone! Sorry it took a while for me to post Chapter 2 of my fanfiction. Also,I'd like to thank EVERYONE who congratulated me on my first fanfiction! I love you guys! Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the next chapter, called "**_**GoodBye.. Mother.. "**_

_**Chapter 2: Goodbye.. Mother..**_

* * *

><p>Ember was wandering around to look for her mother. After hours of looking for her, she found her mother, cooking in their little hut, in the kitchen. Ember walked in with a smile on her face, and surprised her mom with a tight,bear hug from behind.<p>

"Mom! I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!", Ember exclaimed. She looked down at the food her mom was cooking,and her eyes widened,for she was cooking her favorite meal.

Her mother returned the hug and replied, " I missed you too,sweetheart. It was a very hard,yet exciting trip sweetie. You should.. go next time, without me."

"But.. mom.. wouldn't you feel a little left out? Since, you're all alone here? I wouldn't want to leave you here all alone. I care about you mom. I love you. ", Ember responded,with a sad, worried look on her pale face. She sat down,with her head lowered. She felt her mother's hand on hers,and she looked up on her mom, with her shining green eyes,and a smile that lighten her mood up.

"Sweetie, I left you here all alone. You didn't feel left out. Everyone in town knows you! After all, wouldn't you feel like.. your wanting to be in a trip? I'm not forcing you sweetheart. But.. what I'm trying to say is.. you should go,on a trip,without a guardian. I'm not always gonna be with you wherever you go. Your old enough to take care of yourself. ", her mother explained. Her mom smiled brightly to cheer her up. Her mom then saw Ember's head tilt up,and her purple lips,formed a shy smile.

" I guess it wouldn't be that bad to go. But mom,promise me you'll be okay, while I'm gone. I love you so much mother.. ", Ember told her. She hugged her mom tightly,but shortly.

Her mother returned the hug, and said, " I promise sweetheart.. Now remember, Always believe in yourself, but follow what your heart tells you.. "

"I will mom.. I will.. Now.. Can we start eating? I'm.. kinda.. hungry.. ", Ember asked.

_The Next Day.. _

Captain Phantom awoke in his huge house,with his hair sticking up,and his eyes sleepy-looking. He walked over to his bathroom. He couldn't sleep. Ever since he met that girl,it feels like he needed her,he wanted her,he wanted to be with her forever,and he loves her. His thoughts about her stopped when his best friend Chip called him out for breakfast. Danny quickly got ready,and headed out from the bathroom..

_Meanwhile.. with Ember and her mom.._

"Mom I.. just can't believe this is happening! I'm so excited to be in this journey.. ", Ember started to say,as she packed her clothes in a small ripped bag.

Her mother held her hand and told her," Sweetie.. be careful.. I also hope you'll get along with the other crews.."

"Of course I will mom! How bad can it be?," Ember replied.

_At the Port with the ship.. _

"Annnd I was wrong..", Ember said sarcastically,as she spotted Captain Phantom,smirking at some "lovely" ladies. Ember crossed her arms impatiently,and rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, I know your jealous that Captain Phantom isn't hitting on you,but you don't have to be so harsh on him," her mother told her,smiling,and shaking her head.

"Ew mom! Gross,no way! He's.. a total dipstick!", Ember responded,VERY irritated. She crossed her arms,and rolled her eyes one more time.

"Okay,Okay,sweetie. Pardon me for mentioning that. Oh hey! The 'Sign Up 4 Crew' stand is here! Sweetie,you have to sign up..",her mother said. Ember did as she was told. She lined up at the end of the line,and waited until it was her turn.

Ember's mom was looking at her,until her mom felt something tap on her turned and came face to face with the 'Braggy Captain'.. according to Ember.

"Umm.. Hello,.. I'm Danny.. ",Danny greeted her,with slight stutter on his voice.

"Hello, How have you been? Is there anything I can do for you?," Ember's mom replied,with her fingers intertwined.

Danny thought to himself,'_Yeah,get that butt-kicking girl to be my girlfriend.. '_

"Mr. Phantom? Are you alright?," Ember's mother,finally asked him.

Danny shook his head,and snapped out of his daydream. "Oh.. Yeah,I'm fine.. What I wanted to ask is.. "

"Yes?," Ember's mother replied, nodding her head once,as a sign to make him continue.

"Well," Danny rubbed the back of his neck,while hiding his blush,".. it's about your daughter,Ember right?"

"Mhm.. I do love my Emmie.. I apologize. What,about,my daughter,Mr. Phantom?," Ember's mother replied.

"Well,I was thinking if.. she could.. umm.. be my gi-",Danny started to say,until he was interrupted by someone.

"Hey mom! I'm ba- Oh.. I see your busy.. What do YOU want?," Ember told Danny. She said those harsh words in a very sarcastic way. Worse,she rolled her eyes,yet Danny find it.. cute.

"Oh sweetie! You've signed up already? Congratulations! I'm proud of you! Oh,and Mr. Phantom,what were you gonna ask?," Ember's mom replied,to both Ember and Danny.

Danny looked at Ember,who's eyes were dead-looking as if she were about to murder him any minute,in which case,she might. Danny started to say.

"Oh uhh.. nevermind. And what does Ember mean by.. signing up?," Danny asked. He had hope that he will be with her on the journey.

"Oh,you see. Ember here,is going on a journey to sail the seas! I,myself,am so proud of her! I heard you will be going as well! I think you two will make great friends!," Ember's mother responded.

"Suuuure,mom! That's a great idea!," Ember said sarcastically,with her arms crossed.

"Well,I do hope your daughter and I will be friends," Danny replied. He thought to himself,_'Just as long as she doesn't kill me.'_

They were all shocked when they heard someone say: EVERY CREW SAILING ON THE SHIP! PLEASE,GET IN THE BOAT! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO SAY GOODBYE! THANK YOU!

"It was nice meeting you two.. I must go." Danny said,in a friendly tone.

"Yeah,whatever. BYE!" Ember said,sarcastically.

Danny left them,and got on the boat,with his friend Chip.

"Well.. I think.. this is.. goodbye.. mother.. " Ember said,holding back the tears that were puffing her eyes.

"Be safe,Emmie. 'Always believe in yourself.. But follow what your heart tells you.." Her mother kissed her forehead goodbye,with teary eyes,yet proud of her daughter. Ember walked slowly to ship,with her hand,holding tightly around her mother's hand. She slowly started to loosin her grip,as she walked to the ship,with heavy heart,yet excitement in her head.

When Ember reached the top,she turned her head,and there,she saw her mother's hand,waving goodbye. She didn't wave back,yet she smiled widely. She finally turned her head around with a smile on her face,but when she titled her head up,her mouth formed a small 'O',as soon as she saw the crews.

"Oh dear god." Ember said,as she facepalmed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I am VERY VERY VERY sorry this chapter was too long. But I needed details for what happened! I'd like to thank EVERYONE for congratulating me on my very first Fanfiction! :) I appreciate it! If I have enough reviews,I'll post Chapter Threee- Nah! I care about you guys. :) I'll post chapter three,as soon as I can. :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**._. SHAME ON ME for not posting for a... WHILE. e.e I'm very sorry for keeping you all waiting. Anyways, I've been so busy with school and all that I havent even get to TOUCH my laptop except for homework and such! Anyways, thank you ALL VERY MUCH for your wonderful reviews! I'm very happy you guys are supporting me for this story! I love you all! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

"Hey lady! Why don't you have a little chat with us! And maybe we could do some fun after that.. if you know what I mean," one of the crew winked, and the rest he was drinking with, laughed. Ember rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms in response.

_'I'm not too happy about being in this adventure anymore. I should've just stayed home with mom. I wonder how she's doing right now. Is she okay? Is she sleeping? ..Is she ill? Ugh. I hope not. I really hope you're alright, mother. I know, at this moment, I am not',_ Ember thought to herself.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you! Speak when you are spoken to!" the man, this time, shouted. Ember clenched her fist with anger, and glared at him, however.. she smirked when an idea popped in her head.

"..What do you want? Is there anything I can provide to you, sir'?" Ember smirked.

The crews whistled, and winked at the man, whom they call, Pirate Luis. Luis smirked at Ember, and drank a few his alcohol.

"Well.. a massage wouldn't be so bad. Give me a massage, beautiful. A very.. relaxing massage indeed," he smirked, evily.

"With pleasure," Ember replied, and cracked her fingers. She smirked while she walked towards Luis, but the crews Luis was surrounded with, thought that she had something else in mind. When Ember stood infront of Luis, he smirked at her, and Ember smirked back, and walked over to his back. When she was walking, Luis slapped her back and Ember gasped, but smirked.

'_You're asking for it.. Mister..', _she thought, evily. She then placed her hands on Luis's shoulder, and started to massage his neck and shoulders, carefully. Somehow, she kept her smirk glued on her face, while massaging him.

Behind all this, Captain Phantom was watching from afar, with Chip on his side.

"Oh, what does he think HE'S doing? Ugh.. I'm gonna kill that guy," Danny growled with envy, clenching his fist, until his hands glowed green. Chip placed a comforting hand on Danny's glowing ones, and he immediately calmed down.

"Keep watching, Danny. Maybe she might've had something else in mind," Chip pointed out, and they both kept watching.

Ember kept massaging him, until Luis relaxed, however, in the middle of her massage, she dug her nails into his skin, and clutched it real hard. Luis screamed in pain, and quiclky stood up, rubbing his shoulder and neck. When he finally calmed down, he glared at Ember, whom was smirking, and looked over at the crews he was surrounded with.

"GET. HER!" he ordered, and the crews surrounded Ember. Ember got into a fighting stance, keeping her eyes on the crews. Two of them swung at her, but she dodged and the two crews ended up hitting 3 other men, knocking them out of the ship. The rest, decided to walk towards her, and started to punch and kick her. However, Ember swung, using a rope she found, and kicked the men's faces, knocking most of them out of the ship, and about 4 of them unconscious. She then jumped back on the floor, and smirked at Luis, whom was rubbing his bleeding shoulder and neck.

Meanwhile, Chips and Danny's jaws are both on the floor, staring at Ember with 'awe'.

"How.. does.. she.. DO THAT!" Danny exclaimed, and started to panic.

"Calm down, Danny!" Chip shushed him. Danny made a 'eep' sound and quieted down.

"So.. do you have something to say to me, LUIS? Or do I have to throw you overboard so you could join your crews in the freezing water?" Ember exclaimed, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

Luis looked down, and itched his wounds," I'm sorry I tried to do something I'd probably regret. I guess I just lost myself there for a minute. This is what I get for drinking too much."

"It's cool. But I don't want this to repeat. If this repeats, and I don't mean to threaten you, I WILL throw you overboard. Got it?" Ember raised her brow, panting a bit.

Luis groaned in pain, but managed to answer her question with a nod. He then walked away, cluctching his shoulder in pain.

"Immature," Ember said for the last time, and walked over to the front of the ship, rubbing her jaw, that was kicked. She looked up at the moon, which was shining brightly, and the million stars, glistening at her. She imagined her mother, when she saw the stars. She imagined the times when she once fought robbers, and bad guys, and Ember would always cheer for her. In the end, her mom gets injuries from only her jaw or mouth. Ember smiled at those memories.

_'I miss you mom. I love you,_' she thought quietly.

Danny took a step towards her, and Ember knew that he was behind.

"You saw that, didn't you.." Ember said, without turning.

"..Only all of it. . But.. how?" Danny questioned her.

Ember turned and faced him, her beautiful blue-green eyes staring at his neon green eyes. They seemed to glow in the dark to Ember.

"How what."

"How did you defeat.. most of the crews? Who thought you how to be skilled at fighting?"

"..My mother. You've met her before, remember."

"Yes, but I need the story of how you learned to fight."

She chuckled and turned her back on him, "Why should I waste my time telling a story to YOU?"

"Because.. I intend to listen every word you will say," he responded, cooly.

She sighed, and faced him again, and took a seat, holding her bag on her side. Danny sat infront of her, ready to listen.

"..My mother.. taught me..."

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA! xD Joking. I like ending it at these kinds. To keep you guys anxious. But anyways, Chapter 4 will be coming soon! Thank you for reading! *Bow. Bow* -xo Sabrina. <strong>


End file.
